dark_herofandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted and Rotten
Twisted and Rotten is the ninth story arc in the 'Dark Hero '''series. The next arc was Welcome to the Graveyard and the previous arc was The Hunt for the Life-eye. This arc's main antagonist Plot After a few months and arcs, people have assumed that Black Devil has committed suicide and has disbanded the Eye of Despair into remnants and mostly the entire Multiverse is at peace, except Alex who thinks Black Devil is still alive. In Utopiatropolis, in a cafe called "the Ice-Cream Clown", the Superion is on day out and are having some food but Alex hasn't eaten a thing and is looking through his phone for anything about a man with no flesh in black clothing, but has found nothing. Risa asks Alex to stop looking for Black Devil and have some ice-cream and she hands him a cone of peppermint and strawberry with sprinkles, but Alex says that he'll have ice-cream when he finds Black Devil and Risa is shocked by this. Adam hears this and walks over and takes Alex's phone from him and tells him to accept Black Devil has died, but Alex swipes the phone back without a word and continues searching and Adam frowns in worry for his best friend. Risa then gets up and walks over to Alex and tells him to stop and when Alex refuses, they get into an argument until Risa says that unless Alex forgets about Black Devil she'll break up with him. The entire is shocked by this and Alex is frozen. Risa says that unless Alex gives up on finding Black Devil for the sake of their relationship, this will prove that Alex cares more about his friends than his enemies and Alex hands his phone out to Risa and she hugs him and the team is pleased that Alex has returned to them. But in an alley away from them in the streets, a man in black says "Well, that took shorter than I thought it would. But since we now have a chance to cause war" and he clicks his fingers. Within the Graveyard, Kirikrilox is sent a message via email saying "Ha-Ha-Ha" and he grins and says that he declares war on all things and he puts on something in the shadows. Within the Orchid Tower, the Orchid Council is working on how their agents are working but when the recently transferred secretary Marla arrives and begins to inform them about a new criminal gang called the Fingers of Despair is on the move, she is then assassinated by a sniper shot into her chest and the council looks to find the shooter is Kireasa but she disappears leaving a piece of paper saying "Ha-Ha-Ha". Agents begin hunting down Kireasa but Gotei inspects Marla's corpse and discovers that it wasn't a bullet that was fired into her chest but one of Black Devil's teeth. In the city of Paradiseville, a gang of criminals called the Arms of Despair attack and cause a massacre lead by a man seemingly with skin of Black Devil sitched onto his arms yelling "I am Void Angel and I rule the Graveyard and all the usurpers to the throne will die!". In the city of Freedomtown, another gang appears calling itself the Heart of Despair attacks and are lead by a man called Phantom Slayer with Black Devil's torso skin stitched onto his chest with the same agenda as Void Angel. Then in Puredom, another gang called the The Fingers of Despair arrive and are lead by a man called Lord Oblivion with Black Devil's finger skin sowed onto his gloves with the same agenda. In Utopiatropolis, the Superion is walking along and they are having a chat but when Alex nearly brings up Black Devil, Risa instantly glares at him and he changes the subject to that Alex has bought a car and Risa asks what it is and before he can answer, the skyscraper behind them explodes and they're all sent flying. Alex awakens to see a man standing in front of him calling himself Maniac God and he is the leader of the Face of Despair and is the new ruler of the Graveyard and will kill all usurpers to the throne and Alex is able to get more of his vision back and then he sees that Maniac God has Black Devil's face tied to his own and he says that in the name of the Flames of Evil, Alex must die. Alex then punches Maniac God in the face but it doesn't faze him and he sends Alex flying and then the Superion attacks and they continue attacking the madman but they do nothing. ''(Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Scar Talon is the leader of the Legs of Despair and is trying to stitch the legs of Black Devil to his trousers until he hears a knock at the door to his room and he answers it and is then punched in the face by a mysterious man in a black coat and hat that covers his face. Talon seemingly knows the man and begs him to tell why he did that but the man then grabs the door and slams it shut and with his seemingly enhanced strength, he seals the door by melding the frame and the door. The mysterious man says that the time's come for him to enter phase 2 and he begins beating Talon to a pulp and then the man breaks into the wall and pulls out a bar of rebar and causes critical damage to Talon's legs and then pulls the flesh off his trouser and then puts it in in his coat. Talon tries to escape but the man pulls him back and makes a joke about getting the door for Talon and the man opens the door and beats Talon's head against its edge and then Talon falls to the ground a bloody pulp but somehow still alive. The man then grabs the rebar and puts it in his coat and then takes out two crowbars and then begins beating Talon and his screams of pain echo throughout the hideout of the Legs of Despair and then soldiers for him run to the door and prepare to break in but Talon's beaten and bloodied corpse it thrown through the door and the man then appeared and asked them to call him "the Crowbar" and he killed all of the Legs of Despair's members except one who the Crowbar left to tell the world about him. (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) As Void Angel is being taken to the Nov-Prison in a prison truck for Orchid, Void Angel is then met by the Crowbar who suddenly appears in front of him. Void Angel asks why he's here and why did he give him the arms and Crowbar asks where they are and Void Angel says that they are in a suitcase under the driver's seat and then the case is teleported into the Crowbar's hands and he puts them in his coat and then says that he no longer needs Void Angel and he then pulls out his crowbars and viciously beats Void Angel to death and then throws his corpse out the van and then vanishes as the drivers come out of the van to check the situation. (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) The Phantom Slayer is then pulled into a room and is then beaten to death by the Crowbar until the Superion breaks in but are too late and they see the Crowbar leaves with Black Devil's torso and leaves a beaten and bloodied Phantom Slayer and the Superion is desperate to find the Crowbar now. (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Alex then beats the Maniac God and yells him to stop the Face of Despair's riots but he refuses and says that he should find out who is behind the "face of despair" first and Alex pulls off the face and it is revealed that Maniac God is Kirikrilox. ''Alex and the rest of the Superion are shocked by this and Alex asks him why he did this and Kirikrilox just says "What, wear that face? Nah, I was just keeping an eye on it for him" and then the Crowbar appears and then he hits Alex away with one of his crowbars. The Superion attacks the Crowbar but he just brushes them away and then he then tells Alex if he recognises him and then Crowbar's clothing transforms into Black Devil's armor and he puts on the face and Alex realizes that the Crowbar is ''Black Devil. ''A flashback shows Black Devil being imprisoned within the Nov-Prison and he awaits within his prison cell and expects for someone to show as his possession skills are now neutralised and the guards expect for Black Devil to be unhappy about his defeat but for some reason, Black Devil's still smiling. While the Breakout he causes is going on, Black Devil remains in the medical facilities and expects for someone to arrive and someone appears in the doorway and he greets Kireasa, Kirikrilox's daughter and he asks her to do him a "favour" and he picks up a scalpel and she grabs it. Then Black Devil removes his mask and the rest of his clothing and then leaves his body and becomes his entity form and watches as Kireasa removes his own flesh from his body and he giggles at the whole thing and he summons some popcorn to watch the whole thing and Kireasa asks him if its necessary to watch his body get its own flesh removed and Black Devil says that its not every day that a person sees this and he tells her to hurry it up and Kireasa continues. Then Black Devil's body is nothing but bones and his own skin and flesh is now a pile of silver bloody rags and Black Devil pieces his own skin together and it takes the form of a silver, fleshy leotard and then Black Devil possesses his body, which is now a purple skeleton covered in blood. Black Devil gets up and thanks Kireasa and says that she has earned her place within the Eye of Despair and he grabs his clothing and he edits it into a dark grey trenchcoat and suit with three scarves and he puts them on and he then asks Kireasa how he looks and she responds with "You look like Skulduggery Pleasant with a purple bones" and Black Devil enjoys his answer. He then hears something and he tells Kireasa "to be as honest as you can" and Black Devil then walks through a wall and then The Superion enters the room and battle Kireasa. On the outside of the Nov-Prison, Orchid is currently dealing with escaped prisoners and they are too busy to notice Black Devil in his new guise and he begins manipulating things behind the scenes. Alex is shocked by this and attempts to kill Black Devil but he jut swipes him away and then Black Devil punches Alex out of the cube. ''(Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Alex runs up the roof but then hears a gunshot and sees Black Devil with a smoking gun standing over Blasphema with a bullet wound in the middle of her chest. Rage overcomes Alex and he grabs Black Devil and begins beating Black Devil to death.